A Shattered Heart (RE-WRITTEN!)
by Warrior Phoenix
Summary: A new member comes to Fairy Tail, and Jellal falls in love with her. He forgets about Erza, and doesn't even care about her. When Erza nearly dies saving Jellal's life, he didn't thank her. Heart broken once again, Erza disappears on their wedding day. She returns 2 years later, and her love for Jellal, is now hatred. (Sequel to 'Heart Broken'.)
1. A Typical Day

**Chapter 1**

**A Typical Day**

_Lucy's P.O.V_

It was a normal spring day in Magnolia, the bees and butterflies danced among the sweet smelling lavender.

The wind picked up, and wafted the sweet, yet fresh smell peonies and honeysuckle, all across the town.

In the guild, it was it's usual chaotic, crazy self. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Elfman was yelling man repeatedly, and I could see Evergreen was trying to shut him up.

"Ice make: Lance!"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Ice make: Saucer!"

"Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!"

"Don't destroy the guild!" shouted Warren.

Eventually, the 2 stopped their fight. Mostly due to Erza giving them a "death" glare and pointing swords at their necks.

The guild became more silent, but the fact that Elfman was still screaming man, it wasn't _that_ quiet.

"Man, it seems that Erza is getting scarier these days." Gray muttered, eyeing the scarlet mage from afar.

"She's not scary in front of Jellal." Natsu noted, taking another bite of fire.

"Eat with your mouth closed." I scolded.

"Idiot, Erza's never scary in front of Jellal." Said Gray.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Natsu asked furiously.

"I said you were an idiot." Gray repeated with no hesitation.

"You wanna go?" Natsu growled, his fists now flaming.

"Why not?" Gray smirked, as an icy blue magic cirlce appeared.

Unfortunenately, Erza noticed the two, and immeadeitly rush over, and told them to stop fighting. Or rather, ordered them to stop fighintg.

~X~

Later that evening, I left the guild later than usual, but it was all Natsu's fault.

The dragon slayer had demolished the bar. And I had to help fix it, much to my dismay.

"Oh Natsu." I sighed. "Always destroying things."

It thought of what Natsu had said earlier today, how Erza was never scary in front of Jellal.

It was probably because she had feelings for him, and didn't have the nerve to hurt him.

I unlocked the door, and slowly ambled in. I set down bag, and headed for my bed.

"So you're back, Luigi." Natsu said, suddenly popping out from under the sheets.

"AHH!" I screamed. "And my name is Lucy!"

"Whatever, Luigi." Natsu drawled.

"IT'S LUCY!" I shouted.

"You have anger issues." Said Happy sweatdropping.

"Get out of here!" I shouted, kicking the dragon slayer and exceed out the window.

"You're cruel!" Happy shouted back, before his voice faded away.

_Gray's P.O.V_

As I walked to the guild, a light rain began to fall. It combined the smell of wet leaves, and a grass, creating an earthy smell. It wasn't that pleasant, but it seemed to freshen up Magnolia.

"Kinda remids me of Juvia. "I thought with a smile.

I entered the guild, and saw Natsu fighting Elfman. In a few minutes or so, I would probably be fighting with him.

"I thought it was always Natsu vs. Gray." Said Lucy.

"Yeah." Wendy agreed with a nod.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted. "I'm gonna fight you next!"

Unluckily, he wasn't paying attention, giving Elfman the chance to land a punch on him.

He punched Natsu again, practically pralyzing the dragon slayer, who now was collapsed on the floor.

"I'm a man, so I win!" shouted Elfman.

"I want a rematch." Said Natsu dizzily.

"That jerk." I thought. "Always fighting people."

"Come back here Happy!" a voice shouted.

**MWAHAHAHAHAH! I left this chapter on a cliffhanger!**

**- Warrior Phoenix**


	2. Still in Love

**Chapter 2**

**Still in Love**

_Gray_

"AHHH!" Happy screamed. "I'm going to be dead meat!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know!" replied Happy. "I just angered Erza some how!"

"Did you destroy her cake?" asked Lucy.

"Nope!" replied Happy, who nearly missed Erza's sword.

"Mabey you insulted Jellal some how." I suggested.

"Mabey, but I'm not sure." Said Happy.

At that exact momment, Jellal came out of no where. Erza, who was about to make Happy feel the wrath of Heaven's Wheel, arubtly stopped.

"My life has been saved." Happy sighed, collapsing to the ground.

"Whoa, are you okay?" I asked.

"Just out of breath." Happy replied.

"Jellal, you shouldn't take advantage of me." Scolded Erza.

"How do I take advantage of you?" asked Jellal.

"I don't have the nerve to attack you." Replied Erza quietly.

"Well, actually I should take advantage of it. Teased Jellal. "It protects other people from being pulverised."

"Jellal!"

"Silly, I'm just kidding." Said Jellal pulling Erza into a hug.

"See what I mean?" asked Natsu. "She isn't acting scary at all!"

"That's because she liiikes him." Happy snickered.

"She sure does." I agreed silently.

I think Erza has super hearing, because right after I said that. She shot me a "death" glare. And it really looked like it meant death for me!

_Jellal_

I took Erza outside, so nobody would be pulverised. Though, I just wanted to be with her alone.

The storm had ended, but the grass was still quite wet. And the air still smelt of leaves and earth.

"Jellal, are you sure you don't have a fiancee?" Erza asked, again.

"I'm sure." I replied with a smile. "The only _fiancee_ I have, is you."

Erza blushed, and her face turned a light shade of pink. Along with her copper brown eyes, she looked simply amazing.

"Hey Erza," I said. "Did you know that you look _really_ cute when you're blushing?"

Erza's eyed widened a little, and her face grew red. She punched me in the arm, hard.

"No, I'm serious."I said, rubbing my arm. "You really are cute."

She didn't say anything, but she wrapped her arms around mine. I pulled her closer to me, and she gently planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Now who's the one blushing, hmm?" Erza asked, eyeing my face.

_Mirajane_

The next day, it rained again. It started out as a light drizzle, and ended up pouring buckets.

The roof had even started leaking! Natsu suggested using pots to catch the water, but Ultear fixed it instead.

"Brats!" Makarov shouted."We are getting a new member today!"

"Awesome!" Natsu exclaimed, leaping into the air.

"The more the merrier." Said Gray.

"Her name is heather, 17 yrs old." Said the master. "Should be here soon."

After he finished talking, the door swung open. It creaked, and a slim, young girl walked in.

She had curly purple hair, that fell just above her shoulders. She wore a dark green dress, that brought out her blue eyes.

"Everyone, meet Heather."


	3. Falling In Love Again

**Chapter 3**

**Falling in Love Again**

_Lucy_

"What magic do you use?" Juvia asked.

"Water magic." Replied Heather silently.

"Juvia does too!" Juvia sqealed. "And we're both 17!"

"She can get a bit hyper sometimes, I'm Lucy." I said holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you." Said Heather shaking my hand.

"Oh and one more thing." I said, eyeing Juvia. "Juvia usually refers to herself in third person."

Soon, Heather was accustomed to our wacky ways. Juvia and I eventually became good friends with her, but it too Juvia a little longer to accept her. She probably thought she had a crush on Gray.

But something strange was happening too. Jellal seemed to intrested in Heather. He didn't spend as much time with Erza, as he usually did.

"He's probably just trying to get her accustomed to Fairy Tail." Erza suggested.

"I hope you're right." I said.

The next day, I found out the true answer. Much to my surprise, the former wizard saint was in love with Heather!

I didn't know what to do, if I told Erza, there was a possibilty I would end up beheaded. Or, I could die to the hands of Titania.

Either way, I would end up dead! Well, maybe not litterally, but it was possible. Natsu and Gray were scared of her for a reason.

"Natsu! Gray! Juvia!" I shouted. "I've got some intresting news!"

"What?" Natsu asked.

"You know how Jellal is always hanging out with Heather, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Gray nodded.

"Well, he's actually in love with her!" I said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Natsu shouted.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" asked Erza.

"N-nothing, Gray just uh…uh..." started Natsu.

"I just told him something shocking." Gray lied.

"Okay." Said Erza doubtfully, then walking away.

"Any ways," Natsu continued. "What?!"

"I know, it's hard to believe." I sighed. "But it's true."

"I find that strange." Said Gray with a puzzled look. "You don't just fall in love with someone."

"Should we tell Erza?" asked Juvia. "Juvia feels it's wrong to and right to do it."

"We should tell her, later." I replied. "If we keep it a secret, that's not being honest.

"I agree with Luce." Said Natsu.

"Okay." Gray said. "Let's just hope we don't feel the wrath of Titania."

_Gray_

The next day, we decided to tell Erza the bad news. I was quite worried, for Erza could destroy us all.

Though, Natsu said he honestly doubted it, because we weren't really doing anything to anger her.

"Erza, we need to tell you something." Said Lucy nervously, as we approached the requip mage.

"You can tell me anything." Erza smiled.

"Well," Lucy started. "Natsu, you tell her."

Lucy pushed the dragon slayer in front of her, much to his surprise.

"H-Hey! Don't just suddenly push someone like that!" he protested. "Juvia, you tell her."

"Juvia would like Gray-sama to do it." Juvia said quietly, then wallking away.

"Oh alright." I sighed.


	4. The News

**Chapter 4**

**The News**

_Gray_

"Uh, Erza." I started nervously. "This is about, Jellal."

"Okay." Said Erza, with a slightly puzzled look.

Pearls of sweat ran down my back, I was still worried Erza was gonna decapitate me, or something.

"Well, uh…he…uh.." I stammered.

I felt like slapping myself, I sounded so stupid and pathetic, like Natsu.

"He what?" asked Erza, with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Jellal is in love with Heather!" I blurted out.

"What?" Erza said, quite puzzled. "Oh yeah, I have been noticing that too."

"Uh, we didn't want to keep it secret uh, because then we wouldn't be honest friends." Natsu added quietly.

"Well, thanks for telling me." She said, her voice cracking. "I'm gonna go home now."

The scarlet haired mage, slowly walked away, but then quickened her pace. She soon was out of sight, and I just couldn't help, but feel really sorry for her.

"I feel bad for her." Said Lucy.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

_Natsu_

The next day, I couldn't find Erza any where. She was usaully sitting at a table with us, or she was with Jellal.

"She's usually so easy to spot though." Said Gray. " 'Cause of her hair, ya know?"

"Yeah." Lucy nodded.

"Mira, where's Erza?" I asked.

"On the 2nd floor." Replied Mirajane, pointing up.

I looked up, and sure enough, there was the requip mage.

"I hope she's just looking for an S-class quest." Said Lucy worriedly

"I hope so too." I said, starting to climb up the stairs.

On the 2nd floor, I saw Ultear looking for a job, Laxus doing whatever he was usually doing, and Erza just staring at something.

"Hey Ultear," Gray said. "Do you know what's wrong with Erza?"

"No." The time mage replied. "She does look sad though."

I walked over to the requip mage. Ultear was right, Erza did look sad. Her expression was blank and depressed. Like there was something on her mind.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked. "Is it about _that_?"

"Yeah." Erza replied, her voice was a bit cracked.

"Come on, lets just go on a job or something." I suggested.

"Without Erza?" Lucy asked, bit shocked.

"She probably wants to be alone," I said. "So we can make an exception."

_Ultear_

After Natsu and the other's left, I gave up on finiding an S-Class quest. None of them were that good.

Luckily, Meredy said she found a god on eon the normal request board.

"Erza," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Want to come with us?"

"I guess." Erza replied silently.

I smiled, I hoped a job would cheer her up. But my plan was crushed when Heather came along with us.

"Damn you Heather." I said to myself. "My plans of Jellal and Erza being together are now ruined!"

_Lucy_

When we came back from our job, we heard that Erza went on a job along with Ultear, Meredy, Jellal, and Heather.

"Where is Erza any way?" asked Gray.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her all day." I added.

"Hey Meredy, do you know where she is?" Natsu asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Meredy asked.

"Of course we want to know." Natsu replied. "Now, where is she?"


	5. No Grattitude

**Chapter 5**

**No Grattitude**

_Lucy_

"Well, you see." Said Meredy nervously. "Erza's at the…"

"At the, what?" Gray interrupted.

"Hospital." Meredy finished quietly.

"WHAT?!" The 3 of us exclaimed.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"It's a long story." Said Meredy. "But I'll tell you."

_Meredy_

"_There are too many demons!" shouted Ultear._

_"And Heather's hurt!" added Jellal._

_"It's just a scratch." Said Ultear. "Look at Erza."_

_Erza's neck had claw marks, spewing with blood, same with her arm. But her leg was injured the worst, it was nearly ripped off!_

_I felt a pang of guilt, Erza would've never gotten those injuries if I had been paying attention._

_"Watch out!" Ultear screamed._

_I turned around, a beam of magical energy was heading towards us! I imeadietly ducked down, so did Heather._

_"WATCH OUT JELLAL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_"What?" he shouted back._

_I was panicking now, if Jellal got hit by that beam, there was a chance he could die! I was a bit confused though, how come he hadn't noticed it?_

_As the beam got closer and closer to hitting him, Erza threw herself in front of Jellal. The beam struck her right through the chest, leaving Jellal unharmed._

_The scarlet mage's eyes widened, and she collapsed to the ground. Her wound spewed with blood, staining the ground._

_"Erza!" I shouted. "Get over here, Ultear!"_

_Ultear ran over and gasped. She looked around, and breather a sigh of relief that everyone else was okay._

_"We need medical help, and fast!" I panicked, grabbing Erza's hand. "Ultear!"_

_Ultear didn't hesitate. She ran in the direction of the town where the client lived. Luckily, she was very fast, and had lot's of endurance._

_I looked at Erza nervously, I could tell she had a slim chance to live. With all those injuries from earlier, she had taken on a lot of damage._

_A single tear rolled out of her left eye, and she weakly smiled. I was confused, how could she be smiling at a time like this?_

_"Meredy," she weakly said. "Tell Jellal…that…I still love him."_

_"You're not gonna die!" I said. "Help's coming soon!"_

_Erza looked at me with doubt, her brown eyes watery with tears. Her expressions told me, "I don't think I'll live"._

_At the momment, I wished I had never picked this job. It was on the normal request board, so I thought it wouldn't be hard._

_I felt like it was all my fault, but it was also partially Jellal's. He was the one that made Erza depressed in the first place._

_"Damn you Jellal." I muttered._

_"Meredy!" a voice shouted, I turned around, and saw Ultear._

_ She was panting heavily, but behind her was a medical truck. I glanced at Erza again, her eyes were barely open._

_"ERZA!"_

_Gray_

"So that's what happened." Meredy finished.

"I bet Jellal was thanking his lucky stars." Said Natsu.

"Actually, I don't think he even thanked her." Said Meredy.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "That's absoulutely absurd!"

"I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Natsu shouted.

"Me too!"

The two of us stormed over to the former wizards saint. I felt so aggrivated, that I wanted to punch him all the way to Galuna Island. I felt so infuriated, that I wanted to throw him into a sea of sharks.

"Hey Jellal." Natsu said bitterly. "It'r payback time."

"Why don't you right your will?" I sneered. "Don't worry, we'll take care of it."

_Normal_

The 2 mages dragged Jellal outside, and started beating him up. They were furious, and infuriated, and could possibly destroy the world.

"Poor Erza." Lucy sighed.

"It's all my fault!" Meredy sobbed. "I was the one htat picked the job!"

"No it isn't." Lucy reassured, hugging Meredy.

"Are you sure?" Meredy asked, teary-eyed.

"Yeah." Lucy replied. "It's not your fault.

"But what if Erza dies?" Meredy asked. "What will you and Natsu and Gray do?"

"We won't do anything to you." Said Lucy. "I already said it wasn't your fault."

"That who's fault is it?"

"Jellal…"

_Natsu_

I felt like it was even. We had beat up Jellal pretty good. Though I felt like was evil or something, it was just my fury.

Though, Heather did attack us too. She wasn't that strong, so I didn't mind much.

A few days later, we decided to visit Erza. Wendy and Carla tagged along too.

But when Jellal said that visiting her was just wasting your time, I felt like denting in his freaking face. But I didn't pound him, Lucy told me to control my anger.

I was shocked to see how injured Erza was. Her right foor was in a cast, her arm were wrapped in badages, her neck was also wrapped in bandaged, and some sort of oxygen mask covered her face.

"Youch." Happy winced.

"Erza-san…" Wendy trembled.

"I can't believe she lived." Lucy breathed.

"She's called Titania for a reason." I smiled. "She can survive anything."

"Yep." We all agreed.

_Wendy_

I was absoulutely shocked, and elated. I couldn't believe Erza had gotten injured so bad, and I couldn't blieve she was alive after the story Meredy told us.

But at the same time, I was elated that Erza was going to make it. Plus, Erza promised Natsu she wouldn't die.

We left twenty minutes later, and I could tell that Natsu was still mad at Jellal.

"If he hurts Erza any more, I'm gonna dent in is freaking face!" he screeched.

"Sounds good to me." Gray said bitterly.

I slightly smiled, from what I knew, Erza played a role of an older sister to those two. Well, in Natsu's words, a scary older sister.

"Everything's gonna be just fine." I thought. "Well, at least I hope so.


	6. Hospital

**Chapter 6**

**Hospital**

_Natsu_

"I'm so bored." Lucy moaned.

"Yeah," Gray agreed. "Plus, it's to rainy to go on a job."

"The guild seems, quieter some how." I said.

"Well, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe left a couple days ago on a job." Mirajane explained. "Macao and Wakaba aren't here, and Gajeel took Levy on a job."

"No wonder it's so quiet." I said with a sigh.

The guild was so quiet. So quiet to the point I was a bit creeped out. Fairy Tail was usaully filled with laughter, talking, and fighting.

That was just the way we were. Crazy but friendly, chaotic but happy.

"Natsu, doesn't the guild seem different?" asked Happy.

"Yeah." I replied. "It's too quiet."

_Lucy_

The next day, the guild was back to normal. Elfman was saying man, Gajeel was eating iron, Levy was reading, and so on.

And of course, Gray and Natsu were bickering, and it was getting quite annoying.

"Isn't Erza going to st-." started Meredy. "Nevermind." She added quietly.

"Frozen Idiot!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Popsicle!"

"Matchstick!"

I decided to go outside, maybe I would get some inspiration in place that was quiet and serene.

I grabbed my papers, and pencil and slowly walked outside. It was a nice day, with a only a few clouds in the sky.

I stretched, feeling my cramped muscles loosen. Kicking off my sandals, I sat on the cool green grass.

"Ah." I sighed. "So quiet."

I listened to the duet of the birds singing, and the trees swaying in the wind.

The sun warmed my back, as I listened o the song of Nature. It was different from other music, not fast or slow, loud or soft.

It was calm and peaceful, and it changed speed. It played faster, when the wind blew harder. It played slower, when the trees didn't dance.

I felt quite inspired, and began to write. The grass tickled my toes, and salura petals caught in my hair.

**_The girl laughed, as her feet carressed the grass. The hem of her dress swept over a carpet of flower petals, sending them flying into the air._**

"It seems like the girl is in Magnolia." I thought with a smile.

**_Birds flew about, dancing along with her, as sakura petals rained from the trees. Their sweet scent bringing hope and love to all._**

**_"It's so beautiful." She breathed._**

**_Her long black hair trailed in the breeze, her eyes shining brightly in the sunlight. She had a sunny grin on her feminine face, showing just how happy she was._**

**_Even after being hurt many times, she always managed to smile. Like a flower, once ripped out of the ground, it always regrew._**

"All done." I sighed, putting my papers together.

I slowly walked back into the guild, trying to forget about what had happened to my friend.

Luckily, everything was happy again in the guild. Juvia was following Gray, Natsu was laughing with Lisanna, Mirajane danced as she served beer.

_"I love Fairy Tail!"_

~X~

Once week later, Erza was released from the hospital. I was surprised that she could heal so fast, but she was Titania after all. Though, her legs still have a few bandages on them.

"Erza, do you feel okay?" I asked, wondering if she was still depressed.

"I'm fine." She replied, smiling.

I could tell she had forced a smile on her face. Her brown eyes weren't bright, but ladden with sadness, and her lips were quivering slightly.

My heart broke for her. The only man she had ever loved, loved someone else. I could feel the pain she was suffering, it was like a sharp sword, stabbing my heart.

I wished I could take all that pain away from her, and lighten her heart. For right now, it was coated in a heavy layer of pain, sadness, and anger.

_Erza_

I didn't want Lucy to know that I was still kind of sad, so I gave her a fake smile, and told her I was fine.

It was nice of her to worry about me, but I just didn't want anyone worrying about me. This was my own problem, and I didn't wan anyone else to get involved.

Glancing to my right, I could see Jellal talking to Heather. They seemed so happy together, the way I should've been with him.

Tears started to blurr my eyes. I quickly turned away, so no one would see me cry. I tried to blink my tears away, but the salty drops of water just splashed onto the table.

I wiped my tears away when no one was looking, and slowly walked outside. I just wanted to be alone right now, where I could think about what happened.

"Where are going, Erza?" asked Natsu.

"Outside." I replied, turning my face away from the dragonslayer.

I quickly walked away from the guild hall, more tears streaming out of my eyes. I hadn't cried this hard since the time we fought Orcein Seis.

I stopped walking, and glanced at my surroundings. I was only a little ways away from the Sakura Grove, and decided to go there.

The aroma of sakura petals made me feel better. My muscles weren't as tense, and some weight had been lifted from my chest.

Golden sunlight casted it's glorious rays on the trees, kissing the pale petals falling to the ground. It was like pink snow, but it wasn't cold.

It was compasionate, and full of hope. Even though it was falling, it never lost those two treasures.

I sighed, if only I could feel the same way. I already lost hope a few days ago, and the only compassion I had was from my friends.

A small smile formed on my lips, as I thought of my team. They had always been there for me, and they were there for me now.

Natsu and Gray wanted avenge me by beating up Jellal, and Lucy had worried about me. I probably would've had suffered a lot more without them.

It was getting late, so I headed back to the guild. Lucy was still there, much to my surprise; she usually left around this time.

I swore she broke my ribs crushing me in a hug. But I didn't care, I knew she was being friendly.

"Oh Lucy." I thought with a small grin.

But that smile faded, when I heard something that I thought I would never hear coming from _him_.

"I agree, Erza is quite mean and scary." Jellal said.

My heart sank. I could feel tears seeping into my eyes already. I didn't want to cry in front of my friends, so I determindly tried to hold them back.

It was no use; tears welled up in my throat as I saw Jellal embrace Heather. The salty substance stung my eyes, as Heather brushed a feather light kiss against Jellal's cheek.

Part of me wanted to go over there and beat Heather up with Nakagami Starlight. But the other part just wanted to crumple up and sob uncontrollably.

I had no choice, I ran out of the guild as fast as I could. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy chased after me, and Happy followed.

Panting heavily, I pressed my hand against a nearby tree. My friends would catch up to me soon, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered any more, my world was ending.

I let my tears fall freely, dripping onto the lush green grass. Though it would be embrassing for someone to see, I felt better.

Wiping my face, I saw Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy rushing up to me. Their faces were red, and they were panting and wheezing.

"Erza," Natsu said, out of breath. "Why…did…you… run…outside?"

I tried to reply, but my voice was still thick with tears. Turning away, I said, "It's not important."

"Oh come on on Erza." said Gray. "It's gotta be important."

My lips quivered, as I started to reply.

"What?" asked Natsu, eyeing my face.

Without even thinking, I threw my arms around the pink-haired dragon slayer; much to his surprise. I wept, freely showing my friends how sad I was.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked, soothingly rubbing my back.

"Idiot'" Gray hissed. "We already know what's wrong!"

I didn't reply, but tightened my grip on Natsu. I felt better knowing someone was out there, looking out for me.

But I had another problem to face. I had discovered something the other day, and I needed to do something about. And in order to do it, I would have to go on a trip, a very long trip.

_"Sorry, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy."_

_Natsu_

I didn't know that Erza could be affected so drastically. I mean, the Erza I knew was fierce, strong, and not to mention frightening. She was nice too, always there for out nakama. But it just seemed so out of her character for her to cry.

She had cried twice, well from what I know. That icy idiot told me when we were kids, he saw her crying all alone.

Seeing Erza cry just wasn't right. I just seemed so wrong. I was going to make sure no one made Erza cry. And if they did, I would go dent their freaking face in.

_"Damn you Jellal. This is the third time you made Erza cry."_

If I had to dent in someone's face, it would've been Jellal's. He made her cry three times! Three! It wasn't that much, but to me it was. Once was bad enough, and twice was even worse. But three times just made me want to go punch him to Galuna Island.

And if he made her cry a fourth time, he wasn't going to live. I would use up all my energy and magic if I had too. I would never forgive that freaking bastard.

I sighed, there was one problem though. Jellal was really special to Erza, no matter what he did to her. And if I beat him up, I could end up feeling Titania's wrath.

Yes, it would be painful, but I would still beat him up. My blood was still boiling from last night, I could feel the steam in my ears.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy said, causing me to forget my steam. "Where's Erza?"

"I dunno." I replied with a shrug.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since last night." Gray added.

Panicking a bit, I ran through the guild hall looking for the scarlet haired mage. She wasn't on the second floor, the archives, or the storage rooms.

Lucy checked the girls' dorm, and Gray went to that bakery Erza's always going too. She was no where to be seen.

Now the master was getting worried, he sent Gajeel, Wendy, and I looking for her scent.

"I'm not smeeling anything!" Gajeel groaned.

"Neither am I." Wendy added.

"Erza must've went some where last night," I said. "It rained, so her scent is practically washed away."

"Dammit." Gajeel muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, I got a whiff of something. It was sweet and spicy at the same time, like the smell of a flower. Taking a deeper breath, I could make out cinnamon, perhaps vanilla, and roses.

I knew that smell any where! Moving forwards, the smell grew stronger.

"This way guys!" I shouted, running in the direction of the aroma.

After a lot of running, the three of us came to the edge of a cliff. Panting heavily, I didn't seen any one.

"Are…you…sure…this…is…the…spot?" Gajeel wheezed.

"Acording to my nose, yes." I replied.

I peered down the edge of the cliff, the smell seemed to be drifting away. My stomach lurched, and thousand of badn thoughts flooded my mind.

"No, no, no, no." I said worriedly. "This can't be right!"

A puzzled Wendy went over to where I was. She leaned over the cliff, and I grabbed her legs; to prevent her from falling.

"No…"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" asked Gajeel, walking over to the edge of the cliff too.

The wind picked up, sending the sweet n' spicy smell into our faces. Gajeel took one whiff, and understood.

"This doesn't look good." Was all he said.

_Lucy_

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, causing Lisanna; who was sitting next to me, to jump. "It ended at the edge of a cliff?!"

"It was really strong too." Natsu added.

"That's strange." Lisanna noted. "Unless…"

"NO!" Natsu screamed, interrupting the white haired mage. "She would never do that!"

"Don't worry Natsu." I said calmly, patting his head. "I don't think she did _that_."

"She promised me she wouldn't die!" Natsu shouted, clearly not paying attention to me. "She would never leave her nakama!"

"Relax," Gray said. "Like Erza would break a promise like that."

"I guess she wouldn't." Natsu sighed. "But still."

Then, I heard something. At first I thought it was just my imagination, but it was real. Natsu's message had been received, and now it had been replied.

_"That's right Natsu, I would never leave my Nakama."_

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_

**I know this is a JeRza fanfic, but I couldn't help but add in some NaZa in a friendship sort of way.**

**Though I ship JeRza from the bottom of my heart, I also support NaZa a bit too.**

**I just think Natsu only sees Erza as a older sister. Well, maybe a scary older sister in his opinion. :P**

**- Warrior Phoenix**


	7. Tears of Pain and Love

**Chapter 7**

**Tears of Pain and Love**

_Erza_

"Why am I doing this?" I wondered. "Why?"

"Idiot!" I scolded myself. "You're doing this for_ him_."

Memories of the former wizard sain flooded my mind, causing my heart to throb. I felt like I had already shed all my tears, but there were still some left.

Yes, crying seemed the only thing I've been doing for the past couple days. But what else could I do?

I could go on jobs of course, but it had been raning a lot lately. If I were angry enough, I would've made Heather feel the wrath of Titania. But that didn't seem like a good choice; Jellal would beat me up.

Of pang of saddness rippled through me, as a memory flashed across my mind. If someone was trying to do anything to hurt me, while I was injured or not paying attention, Jellal would either knock them unconsious or pulverise them.

And getting pulverised by someone with magic equivalent to one of the great wizard saints, wasn't exactly the most delightful thing in the world.

I tearfully chuckled when I reminised the time Ichyia was trying to flirt with me, much to my disgust. I didn't exaclty like it when Jellal was mad; it just reminded me on when he was possesed. But, it was kind of funny watching him kick a certain Blue Pegasaus mage into the woods; which was about half a mile away.

I kept on trudging across the muddy forest floor; it was covered with twisted, knotted roots and plants of all sorts. A black snake slithered out from some bushes; it hissed at me, and then slowly slinked away.

"I hope this is worth it." I muttered to myself. "Cause there's a possibiltiy I could loose my life."

_Gray_

It has already been a month, and Erza still hasn't shown up! Lucy and Levy check her room every morning, noon and night! But we just can't seem to find her.

Happy and PantherLily even flew Natsu and Gajeel down the cliff to investigate. But her scent was long gone, and the rain had washed it away.

Though, they did find a tattered pice of cloth. It was navy blue, and quite rough, the type of stuff Erza's dress was made out of. Unfortunenately, there were no more pieces of evidence.

_Lucy_

The guild was more quiet these days, except for Natsu and Gray's coraling of course. No one was there to stop them, except Makarov. Mirajane would try once in a while, but it only worked if she was in a bad mood; which was rare.

Going a jobs felt weird without her; the team felt incomplete. Lisanna joined us on missions now, but we didn't replace the scarlet haired mage.

Lisanna was nice, and she and Natsu were good friends. Plus, she made me worry less.

_"When are you going to come back?"_

_Erza_

_"When are you coming back?"_ a voice asked.

"Huh?" I said with a puzzled tone. "Did I just hear something?"

_"When are you coming back?"_ It said again.

Much to my surprise, it sounded like Lucy. I couldn't tell if it was real or not, and replying to it would've been weird and embarassing.

But I was in the middle of the woods for pete's sake! No one would see or here me, other than an animal.

"I don't know." I replied to the voice.

"Okay." It said, and then it vanished.

It made me feel as if I was being watched over by my friends. They would protect me no matter what. I sighed, except for one of them.

_"Jellal…"_

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Hi Mina!**

**Are you liking the story so far? Well, I hope you do.**

**Btw, I looked at some of the reviews, and one of them said my story should be more descriptive, and it was proceeding to fast.**

**No, that didn't hurt my feelings. Infact, that's the reason why I've added a new chapter!**

**There were originally thirteen chapters in this story, but I removed three of them, creating bigger chapters.**

**Thanks to WinterDazed, I'm trying to make story proceed slower, and make it more juicy.**

**Hope you enjoyed this so far!**

**Warrior Phoenix**


	8. I Have Returned

**Chapter 8**

**I Have Returned**

_Normal_

_2 Years Later_

"I'm so bored." Natsu grumbled.

"Do you want to go on a job?" asked Gray.

"We went on one 3 days ago, I'm takin' a break." Replied the dragon slayer.

"You're so lazy, Tabasco Freak." Scoffed Gray.

"Hey!" shouted Natsu. "Don't call me Tabasco Freak!"

"Can you please be quiet?" asked Mirajane.

"Ice Cube!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Be quiet." Said Mirajane darkly.

"Yes ma'm!" the 2 mages yelped.

When the 3 wizards quieted down, the guild seemed akwardly quiet. It seemed… abnormal.

Besides that, everyone was acting normal. Happy was eating fish, Gajeel was eating iron, Reedus was painting, Wakaba was smoking, Cana was drinking, and Mirajane was drying cups.

Then, somebody walked through the doors of the guild. This person was a woman, probably 20-22 years old.

The Fairy Tail insignia was visible on her left arm. Her hair was red, no scarlet.

"E-erza?" Lucy stamered.

"I don't think that's her." Said Natsu. "She does look like her, but different."

"Natsu, it's been 2 years, what to you suspect?" asked Gray.

"Oh yeah." Said Natsu. "Then I guess that could be Erza."

"He's right" Said the scarlet haired woman. "I'm Erza."

"So you're finally back." Said the master.

"Yeah." Said Erza blankly. "I need to tell you something in private."

As Erza walked off with the master, Lucy couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about.

"What do you think those 2 are talking about?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know." Replied Gray. "Maybe why she disappeared."

~X~

Meanwhile, in the storeroom, Erza was explainign everything to Makarov.

"I get it now." Said Makarov. "That's why you dissapeared."

"Please don't' tell anyone." She begged. "It's kind of embarasing."

"Got it."

"There's another reason though." Said Erza with a regretting tone.

"What?"

"You know how…uh…Jellal…er…" Erza started in reply.

"I know." Said Makarov. "Now continue."

"I found out he's under a spell of some sort." Said Erza. "And I discovered a way to break it."

"Intresting." Said Makarov. "And?"

"It's an ancient spell." Explained Erza. "It took me those 2 years to perfect it."

"An ancient spell?" asked Makarov. "Which one?"

"Leumen Rozenthoria."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Makarov. "What do you plan to do with it?"

"Lift the spell off of…_him_." Replied Erza quietly.

"Good." Replied Makarov. "I thought you were going to use it for something else."

"But there is a bad part to it." Said Erza. "Very bad."

"Huh?" asked Makarov. "What do you mean?"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry this chappie is a little short, but I needed to end it on a cliffhanger!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Happy: **Phoenix, you sure are mean**.**

**Phoenix: **I know, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Happy: ***sweatdrops*

**Phoenix: **See you next chapter everyone!


	9. I Hate You

**Chapter 9**

**I Hate You**

_Normal_

"The spell." Erza started. "It can take control over the user."

"Ah yes, now I remember."

"The spell did the same to me." Said Erza. "It makes me think of Jellal as a betrayer."

"And?"

"It makes me feel like I need…" started Erza, then she winced. "It makes me feel like I need to kill him."

"A-are y-you s-sure?" asked Makarov trembling.

"Yes." Replied Erza. "Though I doubt I'll hurt any one else."

"T-that's g-good." Trembled the master.

The 2 wizards left the store room, and walked back to the guild hall.

_Lucy_

"What did you talk about, Erza?" asked Natsu.

"Nothing important."

"Oh come on." Said Natsu. "It has to be something important if you tell gramps."

"Maybe I'll tell you later."

Erza glanced over at Jellal, and her expression went blank.

"Erza?" asked Natsu. "Hel~lo?"

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Jellal…" said Erza darkly. "I will kill you."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Gray.

Erza quickly looked away, falling to her knees.

"Are you okay?" I asked, rushing to her side.

"I-I'm f-fine." She stuttered.

She got up, and slowly plodded outside, muttering something under her breath.

_Erza_

When I looked at Jellal, a surge of something went through my mind. It was full of hatred, pure hatred.

When I glanced at Jellal again, I saw a man who was a betrayer. My mind wanted me to murder him. To let his blood spill across the ground.

But my heart didn't feel the same. My heart wanted me to forgive hims for everything that he had done to me. How he had hurt me, and left me to die.

I walked outside, feeling emotionally drained. I was confused, yet angry at the same time. I had no idea what I was doing.

_Gray_

Something was wrong with Erza, I just knew it! She had this murderous look in her eye. As if she wanted to kill Jellal.

But then the murderous look went away, and was replaced by a hurt and depressed one.

"What's going on?"I shouted in my head.

For the next few days, the same thing would happen. 1 minute Erza would be normal, and the next, she looked like she wanted to destroy the world.

I was getting pretty freaked out then, she looked like a demon. Even the master was trembling with fear. But she never hurt us, or threatened to kill us.

But the worse was yet to come. It started out as a normal day, everything was chaotic and noisy, and well, normal.

Suddenly, Erza apporached Jellal with that murderous look. Her expression was full of hatred and bloodshed. I felt like running for my life!

She grabbed Jellal's shoulders, and placed a sword by his neck.

"Move, and feel the wrathof my sword." She said darkly.

"Master!" Heather shouted. "Do something!

"Do no worry." He said calmly. "Jellal won't die.

"Good." I sighed. "I don't want anybody dying."

"I will make you feel all the pain I suffered through for these 2 years." Said Erza darkly.

"What do you mean?" asked Jellal.

"Leumen Rozent-." Erza started.

"Water dragon!" Heather interrupted, attacking Erza.

The water turned into a dragon, ripped itself across Erza's leg. The requip mage glared at Heather evily.

She requipped a sword, and sent Heather flying out of the guild. She continued her spell.

"Leumen Rozenthoria!"

A blue magic circle appeared, and a beam of light emerged from it. It hit Jellal, but he was unharmed.

Erza sighed, and let go of he former wizard saint. She grabbed the edge of a table, and limped outside.

"Sorry." Was all she said.

_Erza_

I didn't know what to do any more. Should I still care for Jellal, or should I hate him? I didn't know at all. It depended if the spell had worked or not.

I doubted it would work, Jellal's feeling were too strong. I had probably done all this for nothing.

I looked over at the Sakura grove, my eyes were blurred with tears. That was the place where Jellal had proposed to me.

Tears ran down my face, I felt as if someone had stabbed a knife right through my heart.

But at that point, I really did feel like killing myself. There was just too much pain to bear.

**_"You don't die for your friends, you live for them."_**

Those words Natsu's had said, played over and over in my head. Causing me to sob even more.

I was stupid, killing yourself for something like this was useless! Even if I was dead, I would still be feeling pain, and I would've made my friends sad.

**_"Erza! Promise you'll never do that again!" Natsu said._**

**_"Natsu…"_**

**_"Promise!" he shouted._**

**_"I promise."_**

Breaking promises would just hurt the bond between me and my friends. Even if the only man I loved, hated me and loved someone else, I still had my friends. And I knew, that they would always be there for me, no matter what.

But part of me still felt the need for someone to love me. Someone besides my friends.

I got so stressed out to the point I got a fever. It was getting cold, and I didn't want to get sick. So I slowly walked back to the guild.

_"I also have Fairy Tail."_

_Lucy_

Erza didn't look to well. Her cheeks were flushed, and her expression was weary.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah."

The next day, Erza didn't come to the guild. I had a bad feeling she had gotten sick.

"Do you know what's wrong with Erza?" I asked Mirajane.

"Not really." Replied Mirajane.

"What do you mean, not really?" I asked.

"Well, she's just has a fever from being stressed out." Replied Mirajane.

"Stressed out, why?"

"Because of _him_."

_Normal_

Erza walked among the sakura trees. Her feet gliding across the carpet of pink petals.

Cherry blossoms caught in her scarlet hair, as she thought of the former wizard saint.

She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, how much she cared about him, and how she would never leave him.

But he wouldn't have cared. He wouldn't have cared about anything that had to deal with her.

If she was dying,he wouldn't lift a finger to go see her. If she was sad, he wouldn't go comfort her.

"Jellal." She muttered to herself.

The branches of the trees swayed back and forth, singing a mornful song. As if they knew how heart broken Erza was.

Tears fell from her eyes, raining down on the lush green grass. The trees stopped their song, and wept along with her.

She wiped the tears of her face, and looked at the valley ahead. It was covered in trees, from pine, to oak.

The mountains framed the majestic scene. The sun began to set, shedding it's glory across the land.

"Maybe I was wrong." She thought. "Maybe he just never had feelings for me."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Phoenix: I'm back mina!**

**Happy: Me too!**

**Phoenix: So, what did you think of my story?**

**Happy: It's sad. *sniffles* But I've read a sadder one.**

**Phoenix: I don't think sadder is word, you should say, even more sad.**

**Happy: Whatever. Any ways, it's called "Bye, bye fishy". (Not sure if it's a real story or not. :P)**

**Phoenix: What is it about?**

**Happy: It's a tragic tale of drama and adventure.**

**Phoenix: Ooh, I love drama. (I sirceley do.)**

**Happy: In the story, this cat is fishing, and then he notices all the fish is gone.**

**Phoenix: Then what?**

**Happy: He starts sobbing, for there is no fish. The end.**

**Phoenix: ...**

**Happy: Breath-taking isn't it?**

**Phoenix: Happy, what reading level is that book?**

**Happy: For 5 and up. I am only 6 after all.**

**Phoenix: If you are looking for a sad story, check out some of these!**

_Fate's Hands - by CrismonNight41_

_He Loves Me Not - by ahsinam33_

_Can't Let Go - by ahsinam33_

_Lion's Pride - by Wild Rhov_

_Heavenly Swords - by armorandmetoer_

_Red and Blue - Pikaskye_

**Phoenix: I forget if the last one is sad or not, I just think it is.**

**Happy: R & R!**

**- Warrior Phoenix**


	10. Leumen Rozenthoria

**Chapter 10**

**Leumen Rozenthoria**

_Normal_

The wind became a gentle breeze, and more sakura petals rained down on the scarlet haired mage.

"I really do really a knife going through my heart." She said to herself.

She tried to walked faster, but winced, due to her injury. She continued walking slowly out of the sakura grove.

"If he treated me as a guildmate, I would've settled for that." Thought Erza. "I don't want to be selfish after all."

The memories of her and Jellal, flooded her mind. She felt like crying, she wanted Jellal wrap his arms around her.

She thought that sounded ridiculous, so she tried to shake that out of her mind.

The requip mage wanted to go up to him, and tell him how much she cared for him. How she would even kill herself, so he could live on. How much she wanted him to be happy, even if it meant she had to be depressed. How much she wanted him to have a perfect life, even if she had to feel unbearable pain for the rest of her life.

But he didn't return those feelings. He wouldn't have cared if she had died, or if she was sad, or if she was suffering. He wouldn't have cared at all.

"I'll still love him though." Erza told herself. "Even if he does hate me."

Dark clouds rolled in, thunder boomed, and the trees swayed back and forth.

Then, it started to rain. A few drops at first, but then it started pouring buckets.

Cold, wet, and depressed, not to mention miserable, Erza walked home.

_Gray_

"Great, it's raining." Natsu grumbled.

"Juvia thinks it's great." Said Juvia, staring out the window.

"You always like the rain." I said.

Juvia just kept staring outside, she was really enjoying it. It rained for a long time, and the roof started to leak. But, as usual, Ultear fixed it.

_Normal_

Erza sat quietly in her room, the darkness seemed so empty, so lonely. The way she would be soon. It was as if all the hope she had once had, was taken away.

The S-class mage, slowly opened the door. She stepped out into to rain, without an umbrella. She shivered, but kept on walking towards Fairy Tail.

"I only have 2 choices." She said in her mind. "Be depressed for the rest of my life, or…_that_."

As she arrived at the guild, she wasn't surprised to see Jellal with Heather. She felt sad, that he didn't care for her, but at the same time, she was glad that he was happy.

_Erza_

"Erza, is something wrong?" asked Jellal.

"I must be hearing things."I thought.

"Erza, can you hear me?" asked Jellal.

"What?" I snapped.

"Is something wrong?" he asked again.

"No." I replied. "Why do you even care?"

"Huh?" he said perplexed. "Because I care about you."

"Yeah right."

"You're acting strange." Said Jellal. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Well, maybe." I replied. "I'll tell you outside."

I slowly walked outside, and waited for Jellal.

"So, what's wrong?" asked Jellal.

"You left me to die." I muttered in reply.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jellal. "I would never do that."

"You're lying," I mumbled. "You only care about Heather."

"Why would I like her?" asked Jellal.

"Can you stop lying?" I asked, dodging the issue.

"I'm not lying." Said Jellal.

"How am I supposed to believe you after these 2 years?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Jellal.

"Nevermind, go ask Natsu or Gray or somebody else." I replied. "I don't want to talk about this."

_Normal_

Jellal was confused, he had no idea what Erza was talking about.

_You left me to die._

Those words echoed in his head. It didn't make any sense, why would he do that? He care about Erza a lot, sometimes more than hisself.

After Jellal asked Natsu and a few others, he found out what had happened.

He panicked, and looked for Erza. He found her in the sakura grove.

"Erza, I need to tell you something." Said Jellal out of breath.

"What?" asked Erza, not even looking at him.

"I'm sorry Erza."

"For what?"

"For doing all of that to you."

"So you finally firgured it out."

"Yeah, and I'm really sorry."

"Jellal." Said Erza quietly. "You know…sorry doesn't really cut it."

"I know." Said Jellal.

"But…" started Erza. "I want to forget all of that…I really do."

"I know." Said Jellal. "But it's hard to forget things like that."

"Yeah." Erza agreed, her voice cracking.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Phoenix: I cried writing this. *sniffles***

**Happy: I know, it is quite sad.**

**Natsu: If Jellal sirceley does that, I'll dent in his freaking face! *fists starts flaming* I'm fired up.**

**Jellal: Like I would ever do that to Erza!**

**Natsu: In the story you did!**

**Jellal: First of all, it's just a story. And second, in the story, Heather put some potion on me!**

**Happy: Wait, does that mean a girl named Heather is gonna join Fairy Tail?**

**Gray: Idiot! Of course that won't happen.**

**Makarov: Brats! We've got a new member, her name is Heather!**

**Gray: ...**

**Happy: Nyah! *sticks out tongue***

**Erza: Wow, there really is a girl named Heather.**

**Heather: Yeah, and I read this story. Like I would do _that_ to your boyfriend.**

**Mirajane: Erza's in a relationship?! *eyes shine* Who is it?**

**Natsu: Mira, it's pretty obvious.**

**Gray: For once, I agree with the dimwitted idiot.**

**Mirajane: Oh, I know who you're talking about.**

**Heather: No wonder those two mages named Ultear and Meredy like to tease him.**

**Erza: SHUT UP!**

**Happy: Ooh, you're blush-**

**Erza: *requips fifty swords and points them at Happy* I dare you to keep on talking...**

**Happy: ...**

**Phoenix: Well, that's all for today! *looks at Erza nervsouly***

**- Warrior Phoenix**

**Natsu: Jellal must be crazy to date someone as scary as Erza. *shudders***

**Erza: Hey! I am not scary! *muderous glare***

**Happy: *sweatdrops***

**Jellal: She is pretty sweet.**

**Erza: *blushes***

**Natsu: Like I said, he's insane.**

**Erza: Say that again? I dare you...*had very sharp spear in hand***

**NatsuL A-aye...**

**Phoenix: HEY! GET OUTA MY SIGNATURE!**

**Natsu: AYE!**


	11. Love Once Again

**Chapter 11**

**Love Once Again**

_Erza_

I moved closer to Jellal, I realized that the spell had been lifted. Happiness started to fill my heart again.

It felt warm, and compassionate. For I hadn't felt it in a long, long time.

"Jellal," I said. "I love you."

"I know." Jellal smiled.. "I love you too."

I felt him put his arm around me, and I pressed closer to him. Tears started to pour out of my eyes.

"Whoa, don't go flooding the lawn like Juvia." Jellal joked.

"I don't care." I mumbled, holding onto him.

Jellal looked into my eyes, and I looked into his. His warm yellow eyes comforted me, sending a compasionate feeling through me. I cupped his face, as more tears flowed out of my eyes.

Jellal grasped the back of my head, pulling us closer to each other. I burried my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his musky scent. He gently stroked my hair, as I snuggled closer to him.

I looked up at him, and he gave me a smile. I smiled back, and he pulled us even closer to each other. Our noses touched, and I couldn't resist the urge any more.

I crushed my mouth against his. He returned the kiss, making me feel warm inside. My senses slowly started disolve away, no matter how hard I tried to keep them.

He pulled away, causing me to whimper with the need to feel his lips again. But I shouldn't have worried, our lips locked again, this time the kiss was even deeper.

My lips were on fire with the fierness of passion and sweet, spicness of love. My senses were defentily gone, I would've never felt this way if I had still been serious. We finally pulled away, gasping for breath.

Laying my head on his shoulder, I recalled that fact that we had never done this.

Back before the Grand Magic Games, our lips never touched. Jellal had told me that he had a fiancee. He lied, but it was true. That lucky girl was me. I was going to be with him for an eternity; until we were both dead, I would still be with him.

I would never leave his side, no matter what. And I had this feeling, that Jellal wouldn't leave me either, because I was his.

The urge came back, but this time, I just embraced him. I felt like I was breaking his neck, but I just couldn't help it.

"Y-you're ch-choking me, Erza." Jellal said, gasping for breath.

I didn't let go, but I loosened my grip. I didn't want to let go, if I did,I felt as if we would never be together again.

_"I love you."_

_Normal_

For those 2, it ended well. But what about Heather?

The truth was, she was forced to do this. Some bad people kidnapped her, and said they would torture her to death if she didn't do something bad to Fairy Tail.

She had a few choices, which inculuded killing the master, or killing somebody else. Hurting Titania was the best choice, because it wasn't as harsh as the others.

The next day, Heather quit the guild. She didn't feel like she belonged it such a wonderful place. But she promised herself that she would never ever do that again.

_Lucy_

"Gray-sama when are you going to take me out?" asked Juvia.

"When Happy dressed up in a tutu and starts dancing ballet." Replied Gray.

Then, the blue exceed landed next to the ice mage, dresed in a pink ballet dress. He started leaping and twirling.

"Yay!" cheered Juvia. "Now Gray-sama has to take Juvia out."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Gray. "I meant never!"

"No, you said when happy dressed in a tutu and started dancing ballet." Said Juvia.

Soon, Juvia was draggin Gray outside. Natsu was laughing his head off, and Gray was quite embarassed.

"Natsu, when are you going to ask Lucy out?" asked Happy.

"When pigs fly." Replied Natsu.

"Well." Said Happy.

He got into a pig costume and started flying.

"Oink oink." He snorted. "Natsu, you need to take Lucy on a date."

"HAPPY!" we both exclaimed.

I sighed, and sat back down. It was embarassing, but it was kind of nice of Happy, well, in a way of course.

I was glad that everything between Jellal and Erza was patched up, and that the guild was a happy place once again.

THE END :)


End file.
